les retards de la poste
by Noiraudeur
Summary: Depuis 5 mois la relation plutôt amicale d'Allen et Kanda s'est dégradé.Allen déclare son amour à Kanda mais il ne lui répond pas. Même après cette déclaration le brun ne change pas de comportement...une lettre serait la réponse? UA et un chouia OOC
1. Chapter 1

Le présentateur s'avança dans son costume flamboyant.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! S'exclama-t-il. Petits et grands, voici le moment que vous attendez tous !

- Des exclamations disparates suivirent cette phrase d'entrée.

- Nous allons maintenant accueillir une auteur talentueuse -la tension monta dans le public- mais injustement ignorée -des sifflement suivirent- du calme, du calme. Elle revient sur le devant de la scène (en s'imaginant que ça à déjà été le cas) accueillons ce soir….

- Le rideau rouge se releva lentement laissant apparaitre une jeune femme souriante sous les applaudissements déchainés.

- Mlle. Noiiiiiiraudeur ! s'écria le présentateur.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir les amis ! Ravis d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui.

- Ouais Noiraudeur ! Je t'aiiiime !

- Huhu…moi aussi je vous aime tous –étoile dans les yeux- et j'ai enfin terminé une de mes fics !

**baff** désolée petit délire, je reviens à la réalité et sur ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps, très, trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et je m'excuse à tous les lecteurs qui m'apprécie (s'il en a). Disons qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, qui ne m'ont pas laissée indifférente et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'inspiration.

M'enfin, trêve de bavardage, si vous êtes là aujourd'hui en ce moment c'est pour lire donc : bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclamer :** -man ne m'appartient pas -_-' , tous les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino. Cette fic ce passe dans un UA et il est fort possible que les personnages soient un peu OOC.

OooOooO

- Je t'aime Kanda, dis le blanc en regardant droit dans les yeux le beau brun.

Celui-ci fixa Allen en silence. Allen se disait qu'il devait surement juger si il disait une connerie ou non.

- Tss….répondit le brun d'un ton acerbe.

Le blandin serra les dents_. Il ne me croit pas_, pensa-t-il.

Il lui répéta une seconde fois espérant qu'il allait lui donner une réponse claire cette fois, mais il répondit la même chose.

Le cœur du plus jeune se serra et il se retint d'hurler de douleur.

_Il faut qu'il me dise qu'il accepte ou qu'il se fiche de mes sentiments mais pas qu'il me réponde par des onomatopées, _pensa Allen amer.

Allen répéta de nouveau une fois en espérant toujours que cette fois Kanda allait lui répondre réellement mais la sonnerie retentit au même moment.

Le kendoka resta immobile quelques secondes puis reparti sans se retourner ou jeter un regard à Allen.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler librement sur les joues blanches du jeune homme. Il les essuia d'un geste rageur.

_Je ne devrais pas pleurer, ça ne sert à rien._

Allen reprit son sac et suivit de loin la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le japonais avait commencé à s'éloigner d'Allen il y avait cinq mois, le blanc avait eu beau faire des efforts pour qu'il reste à ses côté, il s'éloignait irrémédiablement de lui. Le voir s'éloigner avait chamboulé Allen, qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de Kanda ou de lui-même. Et à chaque fois que les deux se disputaient, le blanc se sentait heureux car Kanda faisait alors attention à lui.

Mais à tout autre moment le kendoka évitait de la présence du plus jeune ou de lui adresser la parole. Quand le brun adressait la parole à des personnes à qui il ne parlait normalement jamais Allen sentait ses entrailles se nouer et la jalousie monter vicieusement en lui. Depuis un mois le blandin avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers le beau brun et il était devenu irritable, trainait sa mauvaise humeur constamment parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter se qu'il ressentait.

Allen s'installa à sa table en cour d'anglais et très vite sa voisine de droite lui passa un petit mot.

_Alors ? _Demandait-t-il.

Le blanc prit un crayon et tenta d'écrire un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé mais des larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue à nouveau.

- Allen… murmura Lenalee en comprenant que ça ne s'était pas bien passer.

Il détourna la tête et observa le ciel par la fenêtre en souhaitant que les larmes s'arrêtent d'elles mêmes.

Il savait bien que Lenalee l'observait mais il n'avait pas la force de lui sourire et de dire que tous allait bien pour lui.

Elle était la seule à connaitre les sentiments qu'Allen avaient envers le brun et cela depuis plusieurs semaines ou elle l'avait pris à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait insisté pendant plusieurs heures, leurs faisant louper plusieurs cours et finalement Allen lui avais tout avoué.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle crie au scandale et qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas normal alors imaginé son ébahissement lorsqu'il avait senti deux bras l'enlacer et entendre Lenalee dire.

- Désolée Allen, ça à du être dur de ne pas en parler à quelqu'un…

Il en était resté stupéfait et lui avait avoué tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, la douleur qu'il ressentais quand le brun s'éloignait volontairement de lui, quand il était à porter mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher et toute la jalousie qu'il ressentait envers les autres qui lui parlaient et qui lui avouaient leur amour alors que lui ne pouvait pas.

Lenalee était devenue la confidente du blanc et lui avait remonté le moral d'une façon rapide et efficace. Et surtout elle avait gardée le secret.

Elle disait elle-même qu'elle était sa bouée de sauvetage qui était venu le repêcher avant qu'il n'ait totalement coulé.

Et elle avait raison, qui sait quelle bêtise il aurait fait si elle n'était pas arrivée ?

Mais elle était arrivée, avait consolé Allen et lui avait redonné confiance pour qu'il fasse sa déclaration. Mais voilà tout cela n'avait servit à rien, Kanda ne l'aimait pas et maintenant il allait éviter l'anglais encore plus que d'habitude. Le japonais ne lui parlerait sans doute plus et ne l'approcherait pas à moi de cent mètres. _Je dois le dégouter peut-être autant que je me dégoute moi-même qui ai gâché notre relation. C'était vraiment mieux avant quand on se chamaillait pour rien,_ se désola allen en fixant un nuage par la fenêtre.

Allen finit son après-midi perdu dans ses pensées à ressasser sa déclaration et l'attitude du brun et à chaque fois il se sentit de plus en plus mal. L'après-midi finis, Lenalee rattrapa le jeune homme pour lui demander des explications. Il lui résuma la situation avec un nœud coincé dans la gorge.

- Allons manger quelque chose, proposa la demoiselle.

Allen secoua la tête et refusa en prétextant le retour de son tuteur le soir même. Elle vit bien que c'était un mensonge mais elle accepta que le blanc veuille être seul et elle prit la route de sa maison en le priant de l'appeler s'il avait un problème. Il prit à son tour le chemin de la maison en trouvant tout de même une chose positive à sa situation, le japonais était à l'entrainement de kendo. Normalement ils prenaient ensemble le chemin du retour, et sûrement que le brun lui aurais demandé des explications si ils étaient rentrés ensemble ce soir.

Au lieu de rentrer directement à son appartement, Allen préféra se balader pour tenter de se sortir cette horrible journée de la tête.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement la première chose qu'il vit c'est une photo de Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda et lui-même, alors il éclata. D'un geste rageur il brisa la photo et se plongea sous une douche brulante pour laver les nouvelles larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux. Il sortit de sous la douche épuisé et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blancs, sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche, dût à son accident de voiture ou il avait perdu ses parents, et son corps svelte. Il se demanda se qu'il allait faire, _déjà que je n'étais pas très attirant mais je vais avoir encore plus de mal à trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime maintenant que je sais que je suis gay._

OooOooO

Le matin suivant Allen se prépara le plus lentement possible pour ne pas croiser le kendoka sur le chemin du lycée.

Il vérifia trois fois la serrure de son appartement et le quitta en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minute, tout en marchant comme un zombie.

Bizarrement l'idée de ne pas venir au lycée avec le beau brun le déchirait, encore une habitude qui allait souffrir de sa déclaration. Même le matin il ne pourrait plus le voir.

Allen regarda sa montre qui indiquait 8h15, les cours commençaient dans 15 minutes et il en faut vingt pour arriver au lycée depuis chez le blanc.

_L'idiot de Kanda n'est jamais autant en retard_, pensa-t-il.

- Il n'y a aucune chance que je le croise.

Il murmura sans remarquer qu'il passait devant la maison de Kanda et que la porte s'ouvrait à ce moment précis laissant passer le brun à l'air renfrogné.

- De qui tu parle moyashi ? demanda alors le brun ce qui fit ratée un battement de cœur à Allen.

- K-k-Kanda, balbutia le blanc stupéfait de le voir aussi en retard.

- Quoi ? Répond agressivement celui qu'il aimait. Ça arrive à tout le monde une panne d'oreiller.

Il ne répondit rien et le suivit à bonne distance, même s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, il pouvait l'observer. Et aujourd'hui il ne semblait pas être très en forme. _Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?_ Se demanda le blanc. _Bien sur que c'est à cause de moi, _lui susurra son subconscient.

En arrivant au lycée le brun annonça à Allen que dans quatre jours se déroulerait une réunion des délégués pour organiser la fête du lycée, avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs.

Il se dépêcha pour aller en cour la tête en ébullition. Une question lui triturant les méninges pendant une bonne partit de la journée : _Pourquoi Kanda na pas changé de comportement envers moi ?_

Les jours se suivent et se ressemble et contrairement à ce qu'Allen pensait, le japonais n'avait rien changé de ses habitudes envers lui. Oh, bien sur ce n'était pas redevenu comme il y à cinq mois ou ils se parlaient parfois sans s'insulter et qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Mais même se le brun passait le moins de temps possible avec Allen, il mangeait toujours à la même table que Lavi, Lenalee et le blanc le midi. Le matin ils se rendaient ensemble au lycée et le soir ils rentraient ensemble dans un silence extrêmement difficile à supporter pour Allen.

En clair le kendoka n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers Allen depuis sa déclaration mais il n'y avait pas répondu non plus.

La fin des cours sonna. Lenalee et Allen, les deux délégués de leur classe, se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Là-bas ils retrouvèrent Kanda et Lavi, Allen se demandait toujours comment il avait pu être élue délégués ce foutu lapin, qui étaient déjà arrivés, peu après Tikky et Road qui se chamaillaient pour une histoire étrange de nounours rose.

Dès qu'Allen passa le pas de la porte Road se jeta sur lui et le retint dans une étreinte de fer.

- Ro…Road, balbutie le blanc. Je peux plus respirer, lâche moi.

- Tikky est méchaaant, geignit la petite brune. Il à tué Henryyyyy.

- Qui ? demanda Lenalee.

- Mon nounours préférer, pleura Road qu'Allen tentait de décoller. C'est un meurtre affreux et malgré les preuves il continue de nier que c'est lui qui à fait le coup alors qu'il avait un mobile en plus !

- Allons ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui a tuer…ton…euh…Henry, dit Lenalee en se retenant de rire. Et comment est-il mort ?

- Il a été démembré, répondit Road d'un ton sinistre avec un regard à la hauteur. Je l'ai retrouvé démembrer dans ma chambre, c'était horriiiible !

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! démembrer un foutu nounours, grogna Tikky. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça.

- Tu étais jaloux, répliqua Road. Parce que je l'aimai plus que toi.

Lavi et Lenalee éclatèrent de rire à la tête que fit Tikky en entendant ça. Road les suivi de près et Allen laissa échapper un rire bref qui fut couper net quand il croisa le regard sombre du kendoka.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous concentrés ? demanda Kanda en lançant un regard noir à ses camarades.

- Voui, répondit Road mécontente. Mais en fait pourquoi on est là ?

- C'est pour la kermesse, répondit Lenalee. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de fond cette années alors nous devons choisir les stands que le lycée va faire.

- Alors pourquoi les délégués des autres classes ne sont pas là ? demanda Tikky.

- Le directeur nous fait confiance pour choisir les bons stands, et si tous les délégués avaient été là ils auraient voté pour le stand de leur classe.

Les six délégués se mirent tranquillement au travail, qui dura un long moment car Lavi et Road n'arrêtaient pas de revenir sur leur avis. Mais finalement au bout d'une heure et demie ils firent par choisir les stands qui seraient proposés à la kermesse.

- Pfff…enfin finit ! s'écria Road en s'étalant sur la table.

- On aurait pas mis autant de temps si tu t'étais décidée plus vite, ronchonna Tikky.

Road lui tira la langue de façon très mature et jeta un regard aux autres personnes présentes, elle s''arrêta sur le visage d'Allen pensif et maussade.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Allen ? demanda la petite fille.

- Que…rien pourquoi ? répondit le blandin étonné qui tenta de faire un sourire convainquant.

- Je sais pas, tu m'as l'air mal, dit Road.

- Hum…c'est vrai, acquiesça Tikky. Tu n'as pas sourit une seule fois depuis tout à l'heure. C'est rare.

- Ce…c'est rien ! je suis un peu fatigués c'est tout.

Le blandin rassembla ses feuilles et son sac puis quitta rapidement la salle. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à Kanda et à chaque fois son regard avait croisé le sien ce qui l'avait fait se sentir de plus en plus mal.

Lenalee le rejoignit dans le couloir, inquiète.

- Allen…

- Ce n'est rien Lenalee, dit l'anglais en lui faisant un sourire faux.

- Viens, dit la jeune fille en l'attrapant par la manche. Je t'offre ce que tu veux.

- Mais… tenta de riposter Allen.

Il n'en eu pas le loisir et la jeune fille le conduisit à un joli petit café ou elle lui offrit plusieurs coupe de glace. Ils discutèrent un long moment, à la fin Allen se sentait plus léger et avait réussit à enlever l'image du beau japonais de sa tête pendant un moment.

- Merci encore Lenalee, dit le jeune homme. Pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la brunette. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux.

Allen reprit le chemin de son immeuble quand Lenalee l'appela.

- Allen…tout s'arrangera, tu verras ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Le blandin lui répondit par un sourire mélancolique et lui fit signe d'au revoir de la main. Il retourna moins soucieux vers son appartement mais inconsciemment il fit un détour pour éviter la maison du kendoka.

OooOooO

Bon, voilà en espérant que cette histoire ait plut à quelqu'un.

¡Hasta luego !

PS : je mettrais le chapitre 2 demain ou après demain (si cette info intéresse quelqu'un).


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture

Chap 2 :

Lenalee et Allen mangeaient à une table tranquillement quand le stupide lapin arriva suivit par le japonais. Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table et Lavi commença à raconter un nombre impressionnant d'idioties qui réussirent quand même à faire rire Lenalee. Le rouquin remarqua cependant le manque d'entrain de son ami aux cheveux blanc qui ne riait pas et ne s'engueulait pas avec le kendoka, chose qui devenait de plus en plus rare ces temps si.

- Ba alors vous ne vous disputer même pas ? demanda le lapin. Il se serait passé quelque chose sans que j'en sache rien ? dit-il sournoisement.

Le rouquin n'eu pas le temps de penser « oups » qu'il se prit un coup monumentale.

- Il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne peut pas rire, dit le brun.

Cette phrase était adressée au stupide lapin pourtant le kendoka fixait Allen lorsqu'il la prononça. Il se leva de table et disparus de la cantine, les gens s'écartant instinctivement de son passage.

- Oula ! il n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, rigola le rouquin en se massant la tête.

- Il n'a même pas finit ses soba, s'étonna Lenalee.

Allen restait pensif, c'est vrai qu'ils ne voyaient pas très souvent le kendoka réagir ainsi à une blague du lapin.

_Peut-être qu'il a quand même été affecter par ma déclaration_, pensa-t-il.

Cette idée aurait du le décourager encore plus pourtant cela lui fit plaisir, Kanda n'était donc pas si insensible que ça. Une petite voix au fond du blandin se prit à imaginer que si le brun ne changeait pas de comportement envers lui c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour Allen.

- Raah, maintenant qu'il est de mauvaise humeur je vais devoir être sympa ce soir, geignit Lavi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Allen.

- On doit faire un exposé en histoire pour dans trois jours, rigola Lavi. Et on a rien commencé.

Allen eu un pincement de jalousie envers ce stupide rouquin qui pouvait toujours se rendre chez le kendoka sans problème.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne viendrez pas avec nous ? Questionna subitement Lavi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble.

Le cœur de l'anglais rata un battement puis il s'imagina la tête du brun s'il arrivait chez lui à l'improviste.

- Euh…ça aurait été super mais j'ai promis à Miranda-san de l'aider à ranger la bibliothèque ce soir, mentis Allen.

- Oh, dommage. On aura qu'à se faire une soirée un autre jour, dit Lavi.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'anglais.

Lavi demanda ensuite à Lenalee mais celle-ci avait un cour de piano et se voyait obligée de refuser l'invitation. A la fin des cours Lavi et Kanda saluèrent Lenalee et Allen. Lenalee se retourna vers Allen avant de partir et lui dit.

- Kanda est un idiot mais pas au point de ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments un jour ou l'autre.

Puis elle disparut dans la foule d'élèves qui quittaient l'établissement en lui faisant signe de la main. Allen resta abasourdi par la phrase de son amie pendant un long moment. Puis il se donna quelques gifles pour ne pas se mettre à se faire des illusions et il rejoignit Miranda qui fut reconnaissante de son aide inattendu.

Il rentra finalement chez lui après deux heures coincer dans la bibliothèque à ranger les livres, mais heureusement à la fin du rangement la bibliothécaire lui avait offert du gâteau et une tasse de thé qu'il savoura avec délice.

En arrivant à son immeuble il trouva un attroupement de personne et des journalistes, la concierge de l'immeuble l'appela et il la rejoignit près d'un homme à la trentaine qui portait un sac remplit de lettres.

-0oOoOo0-

A la maison du brun, les deux élèves avaient enfin finit leur exposé.

- Eh bien, on a été rapide sur ce coup là ! s'exclama Lavi en allumant la télé.

- Hum…cette fois tu n'as pas trop fait l'imbécile, répondit le brun en se levant.

_- Passons maintenant à une belle histoire, _dit le présentateur dans son costume parfaitement ajusté. _Il y a cinq mois après un accident de la route un postier n'a pas pu terminer sa tournée…_

- Ahaha ! tu dis ça comme si c'est tout ce que je savais faire, se plaignit le rouquin.

- …_les policiers avaient regroupés les lettres qui ont été rendu il y a peu à la poste, et aujourd'hui ce postier à tenue à finir cette tournée et remettre les lettres en main propre…._

- C'est le cas, répondit simplement le japonais en ouvrant le frigo.

_- Notre envoyée spéciale Lulu Bell est sur place. _

Un immeuble blanc entouré d'un petit jardin apparu à l'écran puis fut remplacé par une jeune femme blonde avec un micro.

- Tient c'était pas l'immeuble d'Allen ? demanda le rouquin.

- Tss…surement ton imagination, dit le brun en posant une canette de soda sur la table basse avant de se diriger à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas.

_- En effet nous nous trouvons maintenant devant le deuxième immeuble de la tourné de _.

- Je peux rester manger avec toi ce soir ? tes parents ne rentrent pas, tu dois te sentir seul alors je te tiendrais compagnie.

La femme se dirigea vers un vieil homme qui ouvrait une lettre et lui demanda ce qui était écrit.

_- C'est une lettre de ma petite-fille partit au Etats-Unis. Ça me fait très plaisir de la recevoir, bravo à M. Smith pour sa ténacité._

- Je me passerais de ta compagnie, répliqua le brun qui ne prêtait que peu d'attention à la télévision.

La journaliste demanda la même chose à une femme qui lui répondit qu'elle aurait préférer ne pas voir la couleur de la facture qu'elle venait de recevoir, en rigolant.

- Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser le loisir de refuser, n'est-ce pas ? dit le brun résigner.

Soudain Allen apparut à l'écran totalement déconcerté,- Lavi en avala son soda de travers- la concierge l'appela et il donna son nom au postier qui fouilla dans son sac avant de lui tendre une lettre qu'il prit avec stupéfaction.

- Euh…Kanda ? ce serrai pas ton écriture là ? interrogea Lavi en montrant du doigt l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte stupide lap…Kanda ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'était figé en voyant Allen tenant une lettre, sa lettre il la reconnaissait, à l'écran.

_- Kanda…._murmura l'anglais en lisant le nom du destinataire.

_- Une amie ?_demanda la journaliste. _Peut-être une lettre d'amour._

Allen décacheta la lettre et déplia la lettre avant de commencer à lire, la journaliste n'arrêtant pas de poser des questions.

Le regard de Lavi vola de l'écran, ou Allen ouvraient des yeux de plus en plus grands à chaque phrase lue, au japonais figé qui observait le blandin. Celui-ci réagit finalement lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Allen commencer à se brouiller de larmes. Il glissa ses pieds dans des baskets et choppa sa veste avant de quitter la maison en courant. Le roux s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, que le brun n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Lavi ferma la porte et prit le combiner.

- Hallo ? Kanda ? la voix de Lenalee retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Allume ta télé tout de suite et va sur la 1, maintenant ! s'énerva la voix de Lenalee. Je n'y crois pas, une telle bêtise, non mais sérieux t'aurais pas pu lui dire en face ?

- Euh… tenta vainement Lavi.

- T'as intérêt à bouger ton sal cul et à aller retrouver Allen pour t'excuser ! et que ça saute ! Ou je te ferais bouffer tes soba jusqu'à la mort !

- Euh…Lenalee, interrompit le lapin.

- Lavi ? Qu'est-ce que … ? foutu lapin, ou est Kanda ? passe le moi maintenant, il faut qu'il aille voir Allen !

- Euh…Il est déjà partit, répondit Lavi.

- Quoi ? t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt !

Le lapin retourna vers l'écran en commençant à sourire comme un dément, enfin ces deux là allaient arrêter de se tourner autour comme de pauvre bête en manque d'amour.

- Tu crois qu'il va l'embrasser ? demanda subitement Lavi.

- Hein ? Pas à la télé ! répondit Lenalee catégorique.

-0oOoOo0-

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision et s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le papier. Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Une longue lettre un peu hésitante et maladroite mais claire. Une lettre de déclaration, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Kanda.

Une lettre postée il y avait cinq mois, le moment où le japonais avait commencé à s'éloigner, ça expliquais tout. Pourquoi le kendoka s'était éloigné, pourquoi il n'avait pas changé d'attitude après sa déclaration pensant surement que c'était une blague de mauvais gout. Car pour Kanda Allen avait lu la lettre et n'y avait simplement pas répondu.

Allen n'en revenait pas et les larmes continuaient de couler, une seule pensée l'obsédait : Kanda l'aimait.

La journaliste troublée demanda à Allen s'il allait bien. Allen secoua la tête, il ne savait pas trop lui-même. Quand soudainement son prénom résonna parmi la foule, il releva la tête et aperçut Kanda, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadés.

Allen n'eu même pas le temps de réaliser que le japonais était là qu'il lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite, ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'immeuble et le brun tira les clés du sac du blandin immobile et secoué.

Le japonais tira le plus jeune à l'intérieur et enserra Allen dans une étreinte désolée. Il glissa le long de la porte entrainant l'anglais dont les larmes s'étaient enfin arrêtées.

- Kanda…murmura le plus jeune.

- Désolée, je suis un idiot, dit le japonais en resserrant sa prise et en enfouissant sa tête dans le coup du blandin. Je n'arrêtais pas de te dire que tu étais un peureux mais c'est moi qui ai eu trop la trouille pour t'avouer mes sentiments en face.

- Kanda…je…, bredouilla Allen avant d'être coupé.

- Je suis l'idiot qui n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que si tu ne changeais pas d'attitude envers moi c'est parce que tu n'avais jamais reçut cette foutu lettre.

Le japonais s'écarta en prit entre ses mains le visage d'Allen, il passa doucement ses mains sur les joues de son vis-à-vis et se rapprocha lentement de son visage.

- Mais l'idiot que je suis peut te le dire maintenant…

Il rapprocha son visage jusqu'à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen, profitant tous deux de cet échange. Mais le kendoka le coupa en se reculant et posa son front contre celui du blandin.

- Je t'aime.

L'anglais entremêla ses doigts à ceux du japonais et lui sourit, le seul vrai sourire joyeux depuis des semaines.

- Tu es un idiot, un idiot complet mais tu es mon idiot, murmura Allen avant d'être de nouveau embrassé par le kendoka. Je t'aime Kanda.

Il se pelotonna comme un chaton dans les bras du japonais et ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment, savourant cette paix qui les avait envahis.

-0oOoOo0-

- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama Lenalee lorsque le japonais enleva l'anglais et qu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Kanda n'aurait jamais embrassé Allen sous les caméras.

- Hum…c'est pas drôle, bougonna le rouquin en fixant l'écran ou la journaliste tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Bah ! le plus important et qu'ils arrivent enfin à ce dire qu'ils s'aiment !

- Oui, tous ce finit bien finalement, approuva Lenalee en soupirant de l'autre côté du combiner fixant elle aussi l'écran de télévision.

- On pourra se faire des sortit à nouveaux ! s'écria Lavi.

- Pff…tu ne pense qu'à faire la fête, dit la jeune femme consternée.

- Hum…parce que faire la fête avec toi ça me rend heureux.

- Stu…stupide lapin ! répondit la jeune femme rougissante en coupant la conversation.

-OoOoOoO-

Et donc voilà la fin, j'ai bien aimer écrire cette petite histoire et j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé aussi.

¡ Hasta luego !


End file.
